<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boy Mix Tape by Catharrington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729917">Pretty Boy Mix Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington'>Catharrington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Keg Boys, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy lets Steve sneak him around; it’s just what he does for his pretty boy. Heated touches hidden behind the arcade, kisses under the water of swimming pools, naked in the back seat of cars at the quarry. And when Steve has the bright idea of bringing a third one night, another pretty boy with dark hair and freckles all over named Tommy, Billy agrees to give him a try too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Boy Mix Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud music was blaring through the radio of the Camaro. A well loved cassette tape of Ratt and Poison and some other loud screeching noise Steve didn’t fully recognize, but Billy called it his ‘pretty boy mix tape’. They used it to block out the rotten world of Hawkins around them, help themselves focus on just each other tucked away in the back seat of Billy’s silver hot rod.</p><p>“There you go,” Billy’s strong hands lead him with a soft pull through brown hair. Steve loves it when Billy pulls against his hair, and he loves it when Billy uses his hair to pull him between his spread legs and right up to the front of his jeans.</p><p>The music isn’t loud enough to drown out the sound of Billy’s belt undoing, or his zipper going down its track, not when Steve is close enough to smell his cock. He gets it out with soft fingers, pushing jeans down to the floor. Billy’s already half hard, and it’s a tease when he strokes the velvet skin a few times so gently.</p><p>Billy is moaning above him, stretching his naked torso languidly like a cat, and using his other to pluck his cigar from his lips.</p><p>It was a fat brown stick of stinky tobacco that Billy had snagged from the desk of their principal. He was supposed to be in the hard ass principal’s office to accept some award for his latest writing paper. Instead, he swiped the cigar right out of its glossy box and hid it in his pocket.</p><p>He was supposed to be an upstanding student. But he wasn’t. Not really.</p><p>And as far as his father knew he was supposed to be studying at Steve’s house for a group science project. But he wasn’t. Not really.</p><p>He was stretched out on the backseat of his Camaro, his head leaned back on the leather and the smoke of the cigar rolling between his open lips. And Steve was half naked, tucked into the floor board with his hands running up Billy’s thick thighs, and swallowing down his cock hungry like.</p><p>“That’s my good boy,” Billy moaned out, “that’s so good, so perfect.” Steve let out his own moan that sent vibrations from the back of his throat right into the mushroom head of Billy’s cock.</p><p>Steve gave another long suck, hollowing out his cheeks and dragging the flat of his tongue all the way up the length of Billy’s shaft, before letting go with a pop. He breathed heavy into the night air. Steve always loved to get breathless sucking dick, loved how it closed down his thoughts even just for a little while. And Billy loved how it made his pupils blow out wide and his lips get plump like nothing he’s seen before.</p><p>Billy kept his hand in Steve’s messy hair. He moved the cigar down to press against those cherry lips. Steve happily took a drag.</p><p>“I’ve had better,” Steve breaths out heavy smoke with a hard voice. He rolls his tongue around his mouth tasting a little before taking another drag. “Not bad though. Tastes decent when I mix it with you.”</p><p>Billy laughed and groaned at the same time. “Glad to meet your high standards, Princess Harrington,” he purred.</p><p>The cigar pulled back so Billy could lay his arms across the top of the back seats, and Steve followed. He raised himself to kiss messy into Billy’s lips. Loving the way the smoke, their spit, and the lingering sour taste of pre come swapped tongue to tongue.</p><p>Then Steve jerked away when a harsh knocking startled him. He spun around with wide eyes and frazzled hair, scared like a cat, before he noticed another person leaning to look into the window.</p><p>Tommy Hagan, freckled face and wicked smile, pressed his finger up against the glass pointing right at them. Billy rolled his eyes. Steve gave him a soft pat on the cheek and giggled. “He’s fun, and he’ll be cool about it, Bill. I promise.”</p><p>Billy didn’t doubt that he would be cool, Tommy was already getting an eye full of Steve without a shirt and Billy’s spit soaked cock resting on his abs, but if he was any fun that was still up in the air. Steve’s puppy eyes were final, though, and Billy could only groan as the other boy reached forward and opened the Camaro door.</p><p>“You guys started already, hogging it all, hum?” Tommy pushes his way into the back set, sitting down on the other side of Billy. The same side he was holding the cigar between his fingers so Tommy took that as an incentive to pluck it and take a puff. But he sputtered a little, didn’t keep it all down, and ended up coughing a lot.</p><p>Billy groaned out again, not believing this is who his pretty boy was vouching for. Steve pressed his hand against Billy’s mouth.</p><p>“You know how impatient I get, Tommy,” Steve spoke slowly, his free hand moving just as slow to where Billy’s cock was proud and hard. He wrapped long fingers around the still wet shaft to give a few pumps. “I get so excited, just couldn’t wait very long. You are 30 minutes late after all.”</p><p>Tommy chuckled, his eyes wide and watching Steve’s hand working up and down. The cigar burning away forgotten in his hand. “Yeah, Stevie boy... you’ve always been a bit of a slut. But hey, it’s one of your best qualities.” Steve just shrugged, looking a little proud of himself as he keeps stroking the cock in his hand.</p><p>“Thanks I guess, freckles.”</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Steve has Billy wiggling under him. And under his hand, Billy grumbles before finally pushing the muzzle away. “How long are you two girls going to talk,” his voice is deep, angry, dripping with arousal, “before you put those lips to good use?”</p><p>Steve catches the inside of his cheek in between his teeth to stop himself from smiling. Before he can move, and he was going to move, Billy’s hand finds it way back into his hair and leads him roughly back downwards. Steve is obedient and goes right where he is lead.</p><p>Tommy stares as Steve kneels back on the narrow gap of floor between two seats. His throat bobs with a thick swallow. Billy uses his gawking to snatch the cigar back, putting it between his teeth and biting down just a little, just to get his point across, and loves the way the smoke curls around his face.</p><p>“What are you waiting for, freckles?” he uses the nickname easily. “An invitation?” Billy brushes his hand into Tommy’s dark head of hair.</p><p>“Get down there and get to work.”</p><p>Tommy’s hesitant, its obvious in his eyes, so Billy’s hand on his hair is a little gentle even if it’s annoying being gentle. But it gets him to follow the pull slowly down next to Steve. Tommy’s legs fold up and tuck themselves under him as Billy spreads his thighs even wider to give the boy’s more room.</p><p>He’s got both hands in their hair, one a tight fist in long chestnut colored silk locks, while the other softly brushing the longest black strands just around Tommy’s forehead.</p><p>Steve’s eyes are wicked, sparkling in the dark moonlight coming in through the windows of the Camaro, and through the cloud of cigar smoke positivity sinful. He leans forward and gives Billy’s cock a little lick.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, baby. You fucking tease.” Billy rasps out without meaning to. His voice muffled with the butt of the cigar.</p><p>Steve keeps his eyes on Billy as he licks again, just as slow, just as good. Then Steve turns and nuzzles his face into Tommy’s cheek. It’s another invitation, as good as Tommy is going to get. Billy watches as he licks his lips in thought before leaning forward and mirroring the lick Steve gave to his cock. A long languid lick from the root to the tip.</p><p>Billy’s head leans back against the seats with the force of a moan. Tommy’s eyes widen just a little more.</p><p>“Put him in your mouth, Tommy, suck him off slow and mean. That’s how Billy likes it.” Steve’s voice is just above a whisper. Lost mostly to the music still thrumming through the car. But Tommy can hear it pressed against his cheek.</p><p>Another lick, the tip of his tongue swiping around a drip of pre cum, and Tommy leans forward enough to wrap his lips around Billy’s head. The fingers in his hair grip a little tighter as his mouth works. Tommy is slow, hesitant again, in moving. He tests pushing the length of Billy as deep as he can go and only makes it to the back of his tongue before he gags a little.</p><p>Next to him Steve laughs, but he’s breathless as he watches, open mouthed and eager. “Don’t gotta take him all, he likes when you suck at the top. That’s the most sensitive part. Really gets him going.” And god, Steve is coaching him.</p><p>Tommy still has his lips wrapped around Billy’s cock when he looks from Steve then up towards Billy. Back to Steve. Then he starts moving. Slowly, just like he was told, he drags the suction of his lips up Billy’s shaft and kisses against the round head, holds it, then pushes back down. His tongue is curled around the underside and milking every flex and quiver Billy gives.</p><p>“Jesus, Hagan,” Billy just moans. He puffs from the cigar still between his lips and blows a cloud right over his boy’s eyes. “You always do whatever Stevie tells you?”</p><p>Tommy moans around Billy’s cock, rumbling through his tongue and lips softly, and doesn’t let up on his pace. Doing just as he was told by sucking slow and hard. Billy lets out a growl from deep in his throat.</p><p>Under Tommy’s chin, Steve moves downwards. Not wanting to break watching Tommy’s lips stretch around billy, but needing something to do with his own hungry mouth. He presses one hot kiss on Billy’s sack, pushing his wet lips and soft tongue against the bush of blond hair, before using his tongue to lap one of his balls into his mouth. Steve sucks gently, moaning loudly.</p><p>Billy doesn’t hold back when his hips give a slight jerk up, overstimulated with his balls and cock being worked, and seeking more of that hot pressure. A big part of him is glad he didn’t when Tommy gags around him again.</p><p>A choking gasp and sputter and Tommy pulls off Billy. He’s breathing heavy and dripping spit from his lips. Steve moves back up so he can watch, and he might have been judgmental, but he only smiles. Steve leans forward ever slightly to capture Tommy in a kiss.</p><p>Steve licks into his mouth lazy, working the flavor of cum out from the back of Tommy’s throat, and it has the other boy moaning hard. Their tongues twist together and Steve pulls back just a little, just to watch Tommy lean forward to chase him. Pretty pink tongue sticking out from his swollen lips searching for Steve.</p><p>But Steve turns and puts his attention back on the cock in front of him. He curls his tongue over the mushroom head just to tease before swallowing Billy in a swoop. He bobs once, twice, letting his plump lips work hard against the velvet soft skin. Pushing the meat and veins around just where he wants them to go.</p><p>Billy’s breath catches in his throat. The cigar almost tumbled from his lips before he bites down. “Fucking Hell, trying to prove a point, pretty boy?”</p><p>Tommy makes a mewl from watching Steve and having the hand still brushing in his hair pull a little. Just a little. Before Billy let’s back up and pets Tommy’s hair again. Billy’s trying to be nice while he gets his dick sucked at least.</p><p>Steve lets off Billy just after long enough deep throat pumps to get him dripping with saliva. He breaths heavy and hard, half lidded eyes turned to Tommy. “Tastes good, hum, babe? Feels like nothing else?” Steve whispers right into kiss swollen lips. “Knew you’d be great at sucking cock. Knew you’d make me proud.” Steve licks across the corner of Tommy’s mouth and it leaves the boy whimpering.</p><p>The freckles on his face are almost hidden in the rosy red blush burning on Tommy’s face. Billy knows he can’t be very experienced, but the idea that Tommy’s first is Billy’s has his stomach flipping in more ways than one.</p><p>Tommy hides his face in the root of Billy’s cock, pressing his lips against the shaft shy at first before ghosting a soft kiss. Steve moans. “Just like that, yeah,” he says and moves to the other side of Billy’s shaft to press open mouth kisses up one side, sloppy and loud.</p><p>Following Steve’s lead, Tommy pecks his way up. Feather light touches compared to Steve’s hunger. Then he gets rewarded at the swollen curve of Billy’s head with a gush of pre cum. Billy groans loud as Tommy laps it up.</p><p>The two boys meet eyes. Billy’s cock gives a hard kick as Tommy, still licking his lips to savor the taste of the pre he just swallowed, leans over and kisses Steve. Their eyes flutter closed erotically, softly, and they both whine into the kiss. Their chins bump against the sensitive head of Billy’s cock, and between that and the needy moan Steve pulls from Tommy, Billy finds he just can’t take it.</p><p>His thighs are a trembling mess, there are droplets of sweat curling around his neck, making his hair wet, and dripping down into his unbuttoned shirt collar. The cigar is burning uncomfortably hot between his lips.</p><p>Finally, he moves his hands out of manhandling soft hair to take the cigar from his lips and smash it into an ashtray. Smoking be damned. The only thing on his mind anymore is opening up these pretty boy’s the way they are so desperately asking for.</p><p>“Need you up here with me, baby,” Billy’s voice is almost shot but he steadies it hard enough to get all the attention on him.</p><p>Steve’s sleepy face splits to another cocky grin. “Thought you would never ask!” He sings like a little shit. He kisses Tommy soft, one more time, before he pushes him backwards on his heels.</p><p>Jeans are kicked off hastily, thrown up to the passenger seat. Steve’s naked and Tommy watches as Steve climbs up Billy’s sun kissed torso to straddle him. Billy’s thighs are muscular, thick in a meaty way, and tanned darker than the skin on Steve’s thighs. They press sweaty and sticky against each other. It gets Tommy’s mouth watering.</p><p>Billy makes a show of wrapping his hands around Steve’s ass cheeks and squeezing them. Pulling him up farther on his lap so he grinds his cock between the crease of Billy’s abs, making Steve keen out a little moan. He falls forward and nuzzles his face into the wet crook of Billy’s neck.</p><p>“Tommy, I gotta admit you’ve been really good so far, really fucking hot sucking me off like that.” Billy says low and gentle. Tommy is watching him with saucers for eyes. “So you want to keep being good for me?”</p><p>Tommy nods.</p><p>“Good boy,” Billy purrs. “Reach around to my glove box and get the lube.” With an eager gulp, Tommy does just that. Billy enjoys the way he stretches across the leather seats and fumbles a little working the mechanical door. He’s freckled all the way down to his ass. Billy thinks for a moment how he wouldn’t mind getting a mouthful of that, maybe for another day.</p><p>Tommy’s smile is back as he holds up the lube. But Billy just shakes his head. “You’re going to be a good boy and help me take apart Stevie here just the way he likes it. Wet and fast. Think you can help me with that?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Steve groans against Billy’s neck as he picks up on where he’s going with this. He wiggles a little, slender hips pushing for more friction against his hard cock, but Billy’s hands are still gripping his ass cheeks. The wiggling gets him a hard squeeze that leaves red fingerprint marks against pale skin.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he groans out again for a different reason.</p><p>Billy trails one hand across soft skin and pushes a finger against Steve’s sweaty hole. Just the pad of his fingertip so Tommy can see.</p><p>“Right here, right down his ass, want you to dump that lube. Want you to make him loose and wet for my cock. You got that?” Billy orders, and Tommy is whimpering just from that.</p><p>He bites his lower lip, squirming against the floorboards, but he does as he’s told. He flips the cap of the lube and positions it right at Steve’s tail bone.</p><p>A moan that turns into a throaty purr comes from Steve as the cold liquid drips slowly between his ass and across his hole. Tommy follows the lube with his free hand and rubs his fingers up and down until Steve’s a glossy mess.</p><p>“That’s a good boy. Knew you could do it for me.” Billy is watching Tommy with an open mouth as he works, loving the way Tommy’s fingers look running up and down Steve’s ass.</p><p>“Now put your hand on my dick, get it plenty wet.” Tommy’s hand pumps a few times to get the excess lube onto Billy’s shaft. Billy doesn’t stop when his hips buck up and little into the tight grip. Steve moans again on top of him as Tommy’s knuckles brush past his ass with the pumps.</p><p>Billy can’t take it much longer. His cock is already rolling pre like it’s his job, and Steve’s lips working ‘Bill-y, Bill-y,’ over and over again into the sensitive skin of his neck is driving him mad.</p><p>He claps a hand down against one of Steve’s cheeks nice and hard to get their attention. It works like a charm, Steve seizes up and Tommy pulls his eyes from adoring his cock to look up.</p><p>“Want you to slide my cock into Stevie’s little hole, can you do that for me, freckles?” Billy asks.</p><p>Tommy’s back to biting his lower lip and it looks so good on him. He nods once, then a second time like he’s reassuring himself. Then he braces his fist around the base of Billy’s cock and lines it up. Billy helps with using the two hands on Steve’s ass cheeks to spread them apart and lower him just a little to meet the tip.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Steve blubbers out into the skin of Billy’s throat, “yes, yes, yes,” he shudders and whimpers as he’s stretched around the wide head of Billy’s cock. Billy can feel a dark bruise forming on his throat and that’s just fine with him.</p><p>Tommy moves his hand so he’s bracing just the last inch and watches as the rest disappears inside Steve’s wet hole. He flattens his palm against Billy’s hip, letting his pointer finger and thumb press against the root, while Billy pushes inside. Deeper, deeper, until Steve’s ass is flat on the back of Tommy’s hand with a cock fully sleeved inside.</p><p>Steve’s thighs are a quivering mess on either side of Billy, his arms are grasping short nails into the leather seats behind Billy’s head, and his back is arched beautifully. He loves putting on a show and loosing himself in the flattery.</p><p>“Feels so good around me, baby,” Billy groans. “So fucking tight... and warm.”</p><p>Billy bucks up into Steve quickly one time to just make him scream out and silence himself with his lips to the side of Billy’s neck.</p><p>Tommy is watching, still slack jawed and still touching any thing he can get. He circles his thumb still trapped between the two around the loose skin of Billy’s sack; making the man above him groan louder.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Hagan. You really are eager to please the Princess here.” Billy’s looking down at him and Tommy nods without thinking about it.</p><p>Then Billy starts rocking a slow, easy pace. Moving just an inch of his shaft in and out of Steve’s stretching hole. Tommy breaks eye contact to watch, and he’s obviously hungry.</p><p>Billy’s still got his hands on both of Steve’s ass cheeks, using the round muscle to pull up and press down. With every move Steve whimpers, and Tommy’s wide brown eyes follow.</p><p>“Help me out here some more, huh?” Billy forces the words out. He isn’t going to last for long, but he knows he wants to see more tonight out of the dark haired boy knelt down on his floorboard.</p><p>“Stevie here likes it nice and wet. Dripping with juice, just like a wet pussy. Think you can spit on him a little for me?”</p><p>Tommy’s cheeks blush harder, it doesn’t hide his freckles even a little. He licks his lips then swallows, then nods.</p><p>“Oh god, fuck me! Tommy-,” Steve’s words melt into each other as Tommy let’s a fat glob of spit go right against his hole. The sound is disgustingly juvenile, toe curling, and making Steve’s cock still pressed hard against Billy’s abs cry with pre cum.</p><p>“That’s my good boy. Do it again.” Billy is still working Steve’s hips slow up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. Tommy spits another fat glob right onto his shiny hole and it smears deliciously across the shaft.</p><p>Perfect, Billy thinks. “Again,” he orders.</p><p>This time Tommy spits and follows it with his wet tongue. He laps heavy strokes up the root of Billy’s cock and to the stretch of Steve’s hole. He moves and curls his tongue around greedily, making the in and out of his cock drip juicy wet.</p><p>“Bill, please, I’m close,” Steve moans. He rips one hand free of fisting the leather of the seat behind Billy’s head to press against Billy’s pectoral. His fingers curl like claws, digging into soft flesh. Billy rewards him with a hiss. But Steve’s leaned back and covers Billy’s lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>Billy doesn’t stop moving Steve up and down his cock as he lazily licks and kisses into his mouth. He slides his tongue inside too, getting every hole of Steve’s filled, and laps loud to taste him. To claim him.</p><p>Tommy’s licking against his hole letting saliva drip freely. He presses one kiss on Steve’s rim that finishes with a suck, and then Steve’s cumming hard.</p><p>Steve seizes up when he cums, his body going rigid and his muscles tightening beautifully. He screws his eyes closed and leans back from Billy’s kiss to gasp meekly. His cock comes untouched, the only pressure the tightness of Billy’s abs under him. Now his stomach is wet with ribbons of white cum.</p><p>Tommy feels him go tight and backs up, watching wide eyed as the muscles of his ass flex and unflex. But Billy knows his orgasm, he fucks him right through it, never stops pushing hard inside his used hole.</p><p>Steve lets out a squeak, maybe it was Billy's name, before he collapses limp back into the crook of Billy’s neck. His breathing is low and deep, long breaths, and his legs spread open farther easily so Billy can go even deeper.</p><p>“That’s my baby, such a good hole for me. Cumming just from my cock inside you... and a tongue on your ass. So good for me, baby.” Billy’s voice is rushed and hot, but it comes out quiet. He blows his words right into Steve’s fluffy hair. And he doesn’t let up his pace of fucking into Steve’s loose hole.</p><p>Tommy is sitting back on his heels mesmerized at how deep Billy’s cock sinks into Steve. His hands leaving red fingerprints against his ass cheeks as he works him up and down, filling the car with wet slapping noises. They’re louder than the music, much louder.</p><p>Steve’s whimpers are drowned out by Billy’s deep grunts of pleasure. “You ready for me, pretty boy?” He warns in whispers.</p><p>“Ready for me to fill you up?”</p><p>He snaps Steve’s hips down on his lap once, then another time; filling him flush all the way to the bush of his blond pubic hair. Then Billy’s cumming deep inside Steve’s hole with a long and low moan.</p><p>He stills, breathing hot into the side of brown hair. Billy doesn’t linger too long before he’s scooting Steve off him, manhandling limp legs over his thighs, and laying him softly down on plush leather seats. Steve’s arms flop around, one settling across his stomach while the other dangles off the side of the seat. His knuckles drag across the floor of the Camaro.</p><p>Tommy is quick to scoot towards Steve, picking up that hand and cuddling it to his own heaving chest. He leans over Steve and looks into blown wide black pupils. “Stevie?” He asks over the sound of the music.</p><p>Steve just watches the ceiling of the car with half lidded eyes and a open mouth. His lips are shimmering kiss swollen, but drying with the quick breaths he draws.</p><p>Just as Tommy turns to ask, Billy pushes him to the side, ever softly, just enough to get his unbuttoned shirt that’s now acting like a rag across Steve’s cum wet stomach. Steve hums softly as the material works against his soft cock too.</p><p>“He gets like this,” Billy fills Tommy in shortly. Then he’s moving the shirt against his own abs, and eying up Tommy while the material wraps around his cock.</p><p>“You need any help, Hagan?” Billy leers tiredly.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Tommy shakes his head. He nods down to a growing wet spot in the front of his jeans. “Oh, that’s flattering,” Billy jokes.</p><p>Next to them Steve huffs out a whimpering breath. Tommy shuffles to lean back over him, still holding the brunette’s limp arm to his chest, and is smitten by the way Steve’s eyelashes flutter against his flushed cheeks. He was a vision of fucked out bliss, it had Tommy’s freckles burning with a cherry red blush again.</p><p>Billy watched as Tommy leaned in even closer, wanting more. And so he sighed before speaking gently, even if it was annoying to be gentle.</p><p>“This is the time he really needs cuddling. It’s called after-care. Honestly, it’s my favorite part of the night. But... think you can do this for me just for tonight, freckles?” </p><p>Tommy isn’t hesitant this time when he nods back. Billy collects his shirt and the ashtray with the snubbed out cigar and pushes open the drivers door to climb out. He breaths in a deep breath of the cold Indiana night, before moving his drivers seat back and getting behind the wheel.</p><p>With a small adjustment of his mirror, Billy watches as Tommy slips underneath Steve, pulling his soft and slack body on top of his wider form, and wrapping freckled arms securely around Steve’s back. One arm rubbing circles absentmindedly into flushed naked skin. While the other tangled timidly into silk brown hair.</p><p>Billy lights the end of his cigar again, biting against the chewed end, filling the car back up with the smell of smoke and sex.</p><p>He thinks, maybe Steve was right to vouch for Tommy after all. Then Billy’s revving the engine of the Camaro loudly, while turning the music down to something softer. Something easy like a love song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I’m so super stoked to be writing for keg boys. I’ve always been so enamored by them and all the art and fic in the fandom! This is basically a trashy porn plot of ‘married couple teaches teen how to bone’ lol Sorry~<br/>but it is based off the prompt <a href="http://www.yahoo.com">HERE</a>  by @withoneheadlight on tumblr</p><p>Hope y’all liked reading please comment if you can ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>